Love Spell
by AmyRoth
Summary: Dyane Sherman is starting her 5th year at Hogwarts, it seems to be normal.But when she discovers her parents death only shorty after the year had started, she decides on fate that's irreversible. Can her love interest Sirius help? Will Lily & Amy wake up?
1. How Was Your Summer?

**Summary: **_**Returning as fifth years at Hogwarts, Dyane Sherman and her two best friends, Lily Evans and Amy Roth, battle the never ending romance and drama at school. Can Dyane get the crush she's had since her first year, Sirus Black? Can Lily get James to finally change his ways? And will Amy and Lupin's relationship last the year?**_

It was a normal day for Dyane Sherman. Well, if you considered previously walking through a wall just to get to Platform 9 ¾, to get to her witchcraft and Wizarding school, Hogwarts. Then, yes, it was a normal day. Dyane stood in front of the train, holding her hand in her cart's handle bar. "Where could they be?" she asked quietly to herself. She had recently said her goodbyes to her over protective mother and father, and was now awaiting her two best friends, Lily Evans, and Amy Roth.

She glanced at her watch impatiently, sighing realizing it was five minutes till the train would have to get going. _Meow_, wailed the small white fur ball in the front of Dyane's cart. "It's ok Cougar, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Dyane said to the now purring cat as she pet him under his chin. The cat truly did look like a North American Cougar, only white. Dyane chuckled as Cougar started to roll over, showing off his tummy.

"OMG where did you get him? WHEN did you get him? He is so cute!" a familiar voice said, causing Dyane to stop what she doing. She turned around, her sandy blonde hair swaying to one side for a moment.

"Amy! Lily! You guys are finally here!" Dyane exclaimed, pulling the girls into one giant hug.

"DYANE!" Lily and Amy exclaimed at the same time. "Too tight!"

"Oooops! Dyane said sheepishly. Her hazel eyes shimmering in the light as she smiled her signature grin.

"Come on guys! Where gonna miss the train!" Lily suddenly said, clearly making an effort to be heard over the trains' angry toot.

"Oh! We have so much to talk about!" Dyane said, pushing her cart towards the trains' entrance.

"Ugh, come on Dyane, save it for the train ride. Keep moving girls!" Amy said, playfully pushing Lily and Dyane to go faster.

The girls approached the entrance, boarding the train, finally finding a empty cabin on the mid section of the train. The girls immediately dropped there stuff and then collapsed on the comfy seats. "So, how was your summer Lily?" Amy asked, opening a pack of gummy bears she obviously purchased at a muggle store on the way to the train station.

Lily and Dyane exchanged glances and then began to stare at Amy as she hungrily at the gummy bears. "What?" she asked her mouth full of gummy bears.

"Your eating muggle food…I thought you said you hated muggle candy." Dyane finally said, not hesitating to steal one from the bag of goods.

"Hey! I paid for those!" "And well…I kind of got addicted to them over the summer…" Amy said, obviously trying her best not to make it look like she was hiding something.

"SPILL!" Lily and Dyane said at the same time, both smiling and staring at Amy.

"Its nothing really guys!" Amy said, finishing off the last gummy. "Just a habit I got from my mum, that's all."

"Habit from my mother my butt!" Lily said, "Tell!"

"Yea Amy, do tell." Dyane chimed in, trying to keep herself from grinning too much.

"Well, um, it was a summer romance thingy uh ha ha….hmmm"

"WHAT?" Lily and Dyane exclaimed, stating to get frustrated by the lack of knowledge Amy was sharing.

"Itwasasummerromacnethingynobiggie!" Amy said again, her cheeks starting to grow more red by the minute.

"Say sl-ow-ly Amy." Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"It…was…a…summer…romance…thingy…no…biggie!" Amy said sarcastically.

"OMG! With who?" Dyane pressed, "We promise we won't tell anyone!"

"Totally!" Lily agreed. Both girls now had puppy dog faces.

"Fine, Remus Lupin. There I said it!" Happy?" Amy said, embarrassed.

"Aww that is so cute!" Lily said, gushing.

"Yea. Totally. Cute. But where do the gummer bears come into play?" Dyane asked, wanting details.

"It was kind of our thing; he would give me gummy bears after our dates." Amy said shyly.

"Again C-U-T-E!" Lily said enthusiastically, starting to jump up and down excitedly.

"So Dyane, anyone you like this year?" Amy said, desperately wanting the attention to be taken off of her for a moment.

"No, not really." Dyane answered boredly. _That's a LIE Dyane! You know you've had a crush on Sirius Black since your first year at Hogwarts! _She thought. She then sighed; no matter how hard she tried Sirius would never notice her.

"So Lily, still trying to avoid James?" Amy asked, turning to Lily, completely ignoring Dyane's slumped figure and sad expression.

"Yea, I guess. I hope he's changed this year." Lily replied, going through her school bag, looking for a book to read, when suddenly the cabins door slid open, revealing James Potter, and his posse, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Did I hear my name escape your beautiful lips, Lily?" James said, walking up to Lily.

"No Potter, it was just your imagination!" Lily replied sarcastically, still keeping her eyes on her book.

"What's that you're reading?" James asked, grabbing the book from Lily's hands. _Romeo and Juliet_, huh?" "Oh don't worry Lily; I'll be your Romeo!"

"James that is the cheesiest pick up line ever!" Lily yelled. "Now do us a favor and get out of our cabin!"

Meanwhile while James and Lily were fighting again, Remus and Amy were in deep conversation. While Sirius was busy eyeing Dyane, who was now curled up in a ball, her head facing the window of the train Gazing at the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen.

"Why are you all alone?" a voice said from behind Dyane. Sending shivers down her spine. Dyane then snapped out of thoughts and turned around to see who was talking to her. It was no one other then Sirius Black himself. His shaggy dark brown hair fit his personality perfectly and his eyes shimmering as he gazed back at Dyane, waiting for a answer.

"Oh, I'm not alone." She said. Mentally smacking herself for saying something that stupid. She suddenly grew nervous and started to tug her wavy sandy blonde hair. Her grin automatically showed insecurity and Sirus had taken that as a complement.

"Really? Then why are you sitting here all alone then?" Sirius said, sitting himself down next to her. He stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. He found himself wanting to know more about this girl. She was quite the mystery to him. And he found that very intriguing. But before he could say anything more, he found himself being pulled away by Remus, who was obviously annoyed by James actions.

When the boys left. Lily and Amy both turned to Dyane and asked "Was Sirus Black just talking to you?"

"Yes, yes he was…" was all Dyane said, as she turned back to the window, secretly wandering why Sirius had wanted to talk to her.

The other two girls just shrugged and carried on with there activities they were doing before James and his posse interrupted them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Now please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! God Bless :) And if you have better title ideas, i would be happy to hear them. And PLEASE do not be to harsh! Thanks! And yes, i know 1. I DONT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER! JUST MY MADE UP CHARACTERS!!! 2. I KNOW THEY REALLY WOULDNT SAY "OMG" AND STUFF. I just decided to write it that way...lol :) REVIEW!  
**


	2. Jelousy and Agreements

The train that carried Hogwarts students suddenly came to a stop as many students were putting on there robes and fixing and trying to do last minute stuff. As Dyane, Lily, and Amy finished getting there robes on, Dyane suddenly noticed Cougar was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cougar?" Dyane asked a puzzled expression upon her face as she searched around the cabin.

"Nope!" Lily said, gathering her books that she had gone through during the train ride off there cushions.

"Last time I saw him he was on your lap." Amy said, starting to brush her black hair with a brush while looking in the mirror.

Dyane sighed; she didn't want Cougar to get lost. He was too precious to her for her to lose him. So she stepped outside the cabin for a brief moment and began to look around. The hallway was pretty much empty, with the exception of one or two kids standing in the doorway.

"Cougar!" she cooed, beginning to walk down the hallway. "Cougar!" suddenly growing more worried by the second. She suddenly heard a faint meow coming from behind her. She turned around and saw no other than Sirius Black himself holding Cougar, petting him softly on the head. Cougar purred than hopped down from Sirius's arms and then leaped up into Dyane's.

"He came to our cabin and we decided to let him stay. We didn't know he was yours." Sirius said, explaining the situation.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm just glad he didn't get lost." Dyane said. "Thanks for watching him."

"Hey, no problem." Sirius replied, starting to walk back to his cabin. "Besides, anything for a pretty lady."

Dyane didn't know what to say, she was too stunned by what he had said to notice that the train had arrived at Hogwarts and everyone was begging in to push and shove there way through the narrow hallway.

Suddenly Lily and Amy came out of no where and fastened Dyane's bags to her arms and started to drag her towards the exit. "Huh." She murmured, finally gaining knowledge of what was happening in the real world.

"Uh, you kinda zoned out there Dyane." Lily said, starting to walk towards the carriages pulled by Thestrals.

"Kinda? More like totally zoned out." Amy said, rolling her eyes as she stepped into the carriage. "Bye the way where did you find Cougar?"

"Oh um Sirius found him for me." Dyane answered back quietly, also stepping into the carriage. Cougar followed Dyane's lead, making a bid show out of it as he pranced to the carriage and leaped in onto Dyane's lap. "That's a good boy." Dyane cooed softly. She then began to pet him under the chin. Soon Cougar finally fell asleep.

"No offense Dyane, but you act like that cats like God or something." Amy said, gazing out into the dark mist as the carriage silently rode up the castle.

"I just love animals, and no one can replace God, Amy. You should know that, you're Dad being a preacher and all." Dyane replied also gazing out into the dark mist. Her eyes suddenly laid on James, Sirius, and Remus's carriage. You could hear them laughing and yelling all the way back to were Dyane, Lily, and Amy were, which was pretty far.

"Yea, whatever" Amy said, backing off.

"Well, I think Cougar is the cutest cat I've ever seen!" Lily said, extending her hand to pet cougar lightly on his head. She gave Dyane a smile. She understood how Dyane could connect better with animals than humans. Dyane smiled back, acknowledging what Lily had said, even thought there was no need for words between them.

The group suddenly fell silent. All that was heard was the sounds of the night. The carriage soon pulled up to the castle, dropping the trio off. The dropped there stuff off in front of what seemed to be golden stair case and quickly ran to the Great Hall.

The trio entered the Great Hall, all feeling happy and in a sense over joyed by the fact they were back. They could all sense that this year, there 5th year at Hogwarts was going to be one to remember. They didn't know when, nor how, but God had something in store for them, and it was gonna be good.

The sorting finally began as they sat down. Nervous looking 1st years were one by one sorted into each house, and as Dumbledore gave his speech, James and Sirius did there usual interruptions. Soon it was time for the feast to begin. Suddenly out of no where there once golden dinner plates that could have been used for mirrors they were polished so well, were now filled will delicious food, ham, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn, biscuits, and the always delicious corn bread.

As Lily and Amy began to eat her food, Dyane couldn't help but notice Samantha Creek, moving from the Slytherin table to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Sirius, flipping her long, Japanese straight hair around. Obviously making it known she was flirting with Sirius, and no one was to interrupt. Suddenly Dyane didn't feel hungry, so taking her biscuit to go, she excused herself early and dashed out of the Great Hall, making her way to the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked

"Oh uh…oh darn I forgot it!" Dyane said, cursing herself for not checking in with the Gryffindor Head Girl for the password.

"No Password no entry." The Fat Lady stated boredly, making it clear that she didn't care if Dyane sat there alone all night.

Dyane slumped to the cold stone ground. She checked her muggle watch. It read 9:30 PM. The feast wouldn't be over until at least 10 PM. She was doomed. Suddenly she heard footsteps and laughter coming down the main hallway. She perked her head up and saw no other than James and his posse again.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" James said a smirk upon his face.

Dyane sighed, standing up. "I tried to-!" but she was cut off my Sirius.

"Let me guess, you left the feast early and forgot to get the password?" he said, he also had a smirk upon his face.

"Yea, basically." Dyane replied defeated and out numbered.

"We'll give you the password, but only if you give us unlimited asses to the girls' dormitory at night, so I can see my Lily!" James said.

"Fine, whatever, Lily can suck it up." Dyane said, surprising herself with the lack of emotion in her voice.

So the three boys and one girl shook on it, they gave her the password, and as they entered the dormitory. Dyane said, "But you swear not to tell Lily I was the one who gave you permission to go into the girls' dormitory?"

"Yea, yea sure sweetheart." Sirius said, "Now go get your beauty rest." Then the three boys walked away together and disappeared into the boys' dormitory.

Dyane rolled her eyes, but on the inside she was jumping for joy. _Ha, take that Samantha Creek, he called me sweetheart! _

**_Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and DONT BE TOO HARSH! Thanks! God Bless! :)_**


	3. Dancing Away Your Sorrows

As Dyane walked into her dorm she spotted Cougar already claiming a bed for himself. Dyane laughed and ran up to Cougar. "Aww!" she said, scooping him up in her arms. "That's not your bed!" Dyane then moved him up to the second row of bunk beds on the top.

She then started to unpack her stuff. She took out her muggle music player called an "ipod" with the ipod doc. Dyane didn't quite get why they called the muggle machines "ipods" and "idocs". Her cousin Beth was much more knowledgeable about that kind of stuff then she was. But then again it didn't matter that much as long as she got her favorite songs on them.

Suddenly she felt guilty, guilty for having a good time so far at Hogwarts, while her grandma was sick with headaches. It had gotten so bad that she couldn't even talk right for a minute. Mom and Dad had tried to get her to go to the doctor but she had refused saying everything was fine. And the worst part was, Mom and Dad have been fighting more often lately, ever since Dumbledore had given them extra missions for the Order, they have been more stressed and there tolerance level for one another had gone down by the minute.

Dyane quickly shrugged those thoughts away, reminding herself that grandma had wanted her to have a good time and not worry about her. She then set up her ipod doc and plugged her ipod in and scrolled to her favorite song at the moment "Don't Trust Me" by 3oh!3.

She began humming to the tone as she started unpacking her stuff. She then started dancing as she soon forgot all about her troubles. She started filling her drawers up with pants, shorts, and under clothes. She then took out all her books from her trunk and laying them out of her top bunk, careful not to disturb Cougar.

Suddenly Lily and Amy burst in. They took one look at Dyane and then burst out laughing.

"What?" Dyane said shyly, turning the volume down and pausing the song.

"You never seize to amaze me Dyane!" Amy said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"How do you do that?" Lily asked, clearly amazed by Dyane's dancing.

"Oh, when my cousin Beth comes over we always dance together." Dyane replied boredly. Placing her tops on hangers and hanging them in the extra large closet.

"Show us Dyane!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of Dyane, her emerald green eyes shimmering.

"Please do!" Amy said sarcastically, obviously trying to hide her own amazement.

"C'mon PLEASE Dyane!" Lily pressed, doing her puppy dog face.

"Umm, okay fine. Just watch." Dyane said, a puzzled expression on her face as she walked awkwardly to the ipod doc and un-pausing the song and turning the volume up.

"Just move your body to the music!" Dyane hollered over the music. She then began dancing and laughing at the same time, once again forgetting her troubles at home. Lily soon joined in, also laughing and folding her neat clothes and placing them in her dresser.

"C'mon Amy! This is fun!" Lily shouted, grabbing Amy's hands and making her dance. Amy rolled her eyes in response, soon giving in.

Soon all three girls were dancing, Dyane clearly the best, while Lily and Amy were more awkward, but everyone seemed to be having fun.

Suddenly the door burst open again, this time it was James, Sirius, and Remus. They took one look at the girls and bust out laughing.

"Lily, Amy that's just weird!" James shouted over the music. Lily scowled while Dyane blushed and turned down the volume.

"Well, I think it's cute." Remus said quietly, glancing at Amy, making her blush.

"Dyane, I didn't know you could dance." Sirius said, leaning over Dyane, making her blush all over again.

"Sirius! Stay away from Dyane! She doesn't need to be your next victim! So stop flirting with her" Lily shouted, obviously mad and embarrassed.

"I'm not flirting with her Evans, just complimenting the lady." He replied coolly, winking at Dyane as he went back to James's side.

"Bye Dears!" James exclaimed winking at Lily as he left. While Remus gave Amy an apologetic look as he left. Lily then slammed the door and groaned muttering "will they ever leave us alone?"

As the girls silently finished unpacking and cleaning, Dyane was busy thinking about Sirius again. _"I can't believe he saw me dancing!" _she thought, taking a brand new diary out of her trunk. She then pushed the truck under the bunk bed and climbed to the top bunk where Cougar was sleeping on the left corner, curled up in a tight ball, so all you could see was his little pink nose.

She then silently changed into her pajamas her parent s bought her during the school supply shopping trip. It was a light blue spaghetti strap with a while half moon on it with matching baby blue soft cotton pants with moons and stars covering them.

She then opened the brand new diary her grandma had bought her before starting her 5th year at Hogwarts. She turned to the first black page and smoothed it out before writing.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was my first day back at Hogwarts as a 5__th__ year! I thank Gran for getting me this diary before I left because I have so much to talk about. Speaking of Gran, yea I hope she gets better! She hasn't been feeling well for some reason and she wont listen to Mum and Dad and go see a doctor. Oh and she has to sit at home and listen to Mum and Dad's constant bickering! I might go speak to Dumbledore and tell him how these constant missions are hurting my parent's marriage. Anyways this is depressing me so I'm moving on. Sirius Black seems to be paying more attention to me lately. I wonder why. Oh well, looks like my old crush on Sirius is back! Unless Samantha Creek gets to him first…well night! Write back tomorrow_

_~ Dyane_

Dyane closed her diary, saying goodnight to Lily and Amy. Dyane then muttered thanks and silent prayers before drifting off to sleep. Soon the trio had all drifted into a silent and motionless sleep. Soon Dyane's growing concern for her grandmother and her parent's marriage faded away and would not be permitted to return until the next morning.

Author's Note: Well, hope you enjoyed! And yes I do know ipods and stuff wasn't around back then but I don't care! Lol It's my story! Anyways just for your knowledge, things will start to get dramatic in the next few chapters! SO DON'T STOP READING! THESE THINGS TAKE TIME PEOPLE! LOL Review, Message, and God Bless! :)


	4. Morning Headache

The next morning Dyane woke up with an extremely painful headache. She groaned, silently climbing down the short stairs. She then silently tip- toed passed a still sleeping Lily and Amy. Dyane quickly glanced at the clock. It was 7:30 AM. She sighed, rubbing her aching head while walking to the bathroom, making sure she had a clean towel. She then turned the shower knob to warm and waited for it to heat up.

She stripped her pajamas off and hung then neatly on the towel rack she then out one finger under the running water. It was warm. It immediately sent goose bumps throughout her body, making her nearly jump into the shower. She hoped the hot water would make her headache go away.

As she entered the shower, she began to rinse her long, wavy hair with cherry scented shampoo, and scrubbed her body with vanilla scented body wash. The scent of vanilla and cherries rose up her nostrils, which didn't help her headache at all. It just made it worse, that made her pick up her pace.

Soon she shut the water off and took and clean towel and wrapped it around her slim, but nicely curved body. When she walked to her dresser she noticed that Amy and Lily were gone. She scowled, how could they ditch her like that? She then did a hair drying spell, and slipped on her school robes and did some light touch makeup, and grabbed her school books and headed to breakfast, also letting Cougar out of the dorm, all while her head was still throbbing in pain.

When she approached the Great Hall Dyane noticed that Lily and Amy were sitting next to James, Sirius, and Remus. All of them were talking and seeming to have a good time.

Dyane silently approached the empty seat next to Sirius, since it was the only seat open near her friends. She plopped her books down on the floor, and grabbed a piece of bacon and taking a small bite.

"Ouch" she exclaimed silently, rubbing her forehead. _"Chewing hurts!" _she thought.

"What?" Lily asked, turning her attention from Remus to Dyane.

"Headache." Dyane answered, groaning.

"Maybe you should go see Madam Pomfrey; she could get rid of that headache in no time." Amy said with little concern in her voice as she was reading a book, her head laid on Remus's shoulder.

"No, no I'm fine." Dyane lied, picking up the schedule Professor McGonagall had placed in front of her.

Charms: 8:30 AM

Potions: 9:25 AM (DOUBLE)

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:25 AM

Transfiguration: 11:05 AM

Lunch: 11:50 AM

Free Period: 12:40 AM

Muggle Studies: 1:35 PM

Dinner: 7:00 PM

Dyane sighed and said "What'd you guys get?"

"Transfiguration and….whoa double charms later!" Amy said, shrugging.

"Me too!" Lily said, "Ugh and we got potions!" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you so mad about that, Lily? Slughorn absolutely loves you!" James said with a smirk.

"Still…" Lily said. "Dyane let me see yours."

Dyane pushed her schedule towards Lily.

"No!" Lily whined "You got charms first and double potions!"

"I'll see you during lunch and free period, Lily don't worry." Dyane groaned, beginning to pick up her books and starting to head to class.

"Hey, Sirius, Remus, and I all have the same schedule as you!" James said, also beginning to get his stuff together.

Dyane just shrugged and waved goodbye to her friends, her head hurt too much to talk. As Dyane began walking up the steps to Charms, her visions began to get blurry and before she knew it she was falling backwards on the steps. Out of nowhere a pair of strong arms caught her. When her vision returned she looked back and saw that it was Sirius holding her.

"You okay Dyane?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

"Yea, I think so. My head is killing me though." Dyane answered, continuing her walk to Charms.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked, adjusting his pace to match Dyane's.

"Yea, yea, and why are you so concerned?" Dyane asked, walking into Charms, leaving Sirius stunned by her tone.

Dyane took a seat in the middle row. Sirius took the seat next to her and as soon as James and Remus came in, they took the seats on both sides of Dyane and Sirius.

Halfway through Charms, Dyane's headache soon turned into one huge migraine. As Dyane took notes on parchment, she suddenly felt a sharp jab against her skull.

"Ouch!" she whispered yet again, causing her to drop her quill.

"Do you want me to take your notes for you?" Sirius asked

"Dyane nodded her head, not bothering to ask why he was being so nice towards her. Dyane soon found herself unable to concentrate on what Professor Flitwick was saying, all she wanted to do was sleep. She then closed her eyes for a brief moment, and without knowing it she finally collapsed.

"Dyane!" Sirius yelled, gaining the whole classes attention.

"Mr. Black, please escort Miss Sherman to the Hospital Wing." Professor Flitwick said in his usual high pitched voice. Sirius nodded and scooped Dyane up and dashed to the hospital wing. _"Why didn't she listen?" _he thought, _but why do you care so much Sirius? "Because you like the girl!" _Another thought answered. _"Do I really?" _Sirius asked himself, gazing down at Dyane's face.

Another's Note: HAHA CLIFF HANGER! LOL Well hope you enjoyed! And if you thought that was dramatic, just wait till the other chapters come! Boy oh boy! Do you have a surprise! DRAMA!!!! Lol REVIEW! MESSAGE! .GOD! Them me give you a hint of what's to come: letters, parents, divorce, death, caner, and suicide…interesting? Isn't it? Lol STAY TUNED! :)


	5. New Friendships

Darkness surrounded Dyane as she was consumed in her own thoughts. Suddenly flashes of her parents came flooding into her mind. Flashes of her parents countless fights they've had, flashes of her grandma enduring it while knitting.

Suddenly she found herself in the kitchen area of her house. She glanced out the window and saw a dark, hooded figure gliding down the path to their home.

"Mom" Dyane said, tapping her mother on the shoulder, careful not to touch her wavy sandy blonde hair. "Dad?" she said when her mother didn't respond.

When he didn't respond as well Dyane shouted angrily, stomping her foot on the stone floor, "Why can't you hear me!"

She glanced out the window again, the gliding hooded figure was getting closer.

Dyane found herself growing more worried. Suddenly the door was blasted open. The dark, hooded figure entered the kitchen, starring at Dyane's parents.

"What do you want?" Dyane's father demanded, shielding Dyane's mother, who looked frightened.

"You know very well what I want." The dark figure hissed, starting to pull his wand out of his pocket.

"We'll never join you Voldemort!" Dyane's mother said, staring Lord Voldemort in his cold, black eyes.

Voldemort sneered, "Very well, then you are no use to me." He then raised his wand, shooting a killing curse aimed at Dyane's mother.

Dyane's father immediately jumped in front of it, taking the spell to the then fell to the ground, lifeless.

"No!" Dyane's mother whispered, falling to her knees next to Dyane's dead father.

Meanwhile Dyane stood there, petrified. Not knowing whether this was real or not.

Voldemort laughed and shot another killing curse at Dyane's mother, this time it hit its intended target, leaving Dyane's parents bodies in a lifeless heap.

Dyane felt her eyes getting wider by the second. She screamed, suddenly opening her eyes, only to find herself staring at a blank ceiling. She then began to sit up.

"Good! Your awake!" she heard a voice say.

She looked around for a moment, finally noticing Sirius sitting on a chair next to her. "Where am I?" Dyane whispered, swinging her legs out from under the blanket and swiftly landing on the cold stone floor.

"Whoa!" she gasped, losing her balance for a second, only to be caught by a pair of strong, muscular arms.

"You okay?" Sirius asked concern in his voice.

"In think so…" Dyane said, sitting herself down on the bed while staring into space, still in shock from her nightmare.

"What happened?" Dyane asked, her gaze now fixed on Sirius.

"You tell me Dyane." Sirius replied, sitting next to her on the bed.

"All I remember is – wait, why are you so concerned?" Dyane asked, slowly distancing herself from Sirius.

"Uh Dyane, you just passed out, who wouldn't be concerned?" Sirius replied with his signature smile, starting to move himself closer to Dyane.

"Good! You're awake!" Madam Pomfrey said, coming out of nowhere, a glass in her hand. "Sirius tells me you complained of a migraine." She added, handing the glass to Dyane.

Dyane gazed at the mysterious clear drink Madam Pomfrey had handed her. "Drink it dear, it'll help you regain your strength." Madam Pomfrey said. "Are you under any stress?" she then asked.

Dyane took a sip of the mysterious drink and lied and shook her head. Madam Pomfrey raised her brow suspiciously but after a few more simple questions she finally let Dyane leave.

As Dyane began to walk out of the Hospital Wing, she then felt a light tap on her shoulder. "What?" she asked when she realized it was Sirius, again.

"Why did you lie to Madam Pomfrey?" Sirius asked, walking next to her.

"Uh I didn't lie…" Dyane answered nervously, heading outside for free period.

"Yea uh huh sureeee." Sirius replied sarcastically.

As Dyane approached the tree with the most shade under it, she dropped her bags, taking out her books and notes that she did manage to get.

Sirius plopped down beside her, watching her as she studied. "So Dyane…tell me more about yourself." He said.

"What do you want to know?" Dyane asked, not even bothering to look up from her notes.

"Enough…" Sirius replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well…I live with my parents and grandmother and I'm an only child." Dyane started, putting her notes away. "I have two best friends and I like church…uh…I like to read and dance…"

"Interesting…so are your parents for or against Voldemort?" Sirius asked.

"Against…there in the Order." Dyane replied, just as a small breeze blew through, causing Dyane's wavy hair to flow with the wind.

"How come I never noticed you before?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes met Dyane's hazel eyes as he asked this.

"I'm not really the type you look at really…and lots of people don't notice me." Dyane answered with a small smile.

"What'd you mean not the type I look at?" Sirius asked a smirk on his face.

"Well…I'm not popular that's for sure, nor beautiful…it's simple really, I could understand why…" Dyane answered, starting to back her stuff up.

"I don't know about popular, but you're defiantly beautiful…" Sirius replied, also packing his stuff up.

"Thanks, but I guess I have to go back to class now." Dyane said, as the Hogwarts bell rang, signaling a new period had begun.

"I'll walk with you!" Sirius said, racing to keep up with Dyane.

"Okay…thanks I guess…." Dyane giggled.

"I have to say Dyane, its been very nice talking to you, we could get to be good friends you know." Sirius said, with a genuine smile on his face.

Dyane smiled back and said "I would love that.", even though deep in side she longed for something more.

"C'mon then, don't want to be late!" Sirius said, taking Dyane's hand and dragging her along with him to class.

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but anyways, I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is sure to get more interesting! SO STAY TUNED!!! Review, Rate, Comment, Message! WHATEVR!!! LOL GOD BLESS!!! :)**_


	6. Surprises

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly for Dyane as she passed notes during the rest of the day's classes, getting to know Sirius, James, and Remus better. Soon Sirius and James got too caught up in the note passing; Dyane just gave up and volunteered to duplicate her notes for them back at the common room.

"Thanks Dyane; you're a life saver!" James whispered in her left ear.

"Yea, yea, whatever." Dyane answered rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the last period of the day. Dyane and the boys got up from their seats and tossed the shredded notes in the rubbish bin as they walked out of the classroom in a hastily pace.

Suddenly Dyane felt a cold hand on her shoulder, her body tensed as she turned around to see whose hand it was.

"Are you Dyane Sherman?" asked a cold, bored voice.

"Um, yes?" Dyane answered as she slowly turned around, only to see the Hogwarts caretaker, Professor Filch.

"Professor Dumbledore needs you in his office now I'm afraid."

"But-!" Dyane started to protest, but was interrupted by Professor Filch.

"No butts! And He told me to tell you he enjoys the muggle candy "Lemon Drops" very much." He said, walking away without another word.

"What was that about?" James asked, putting his arm on Dyane's shoulder, putting his hand to his chin wearing a questioning look on his face.

"Um, why do you care?" Dyane asked with a giggle as she slowly lifted his arm off her shoulder.

"Dunno…you know what Dyane…I've become very fond of you…" James said with a grin.

"Um thanks I guess." Dyane said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"I think we all have, isn't that right Sirius?" Remus added, looking a stunned Sirius.

"What?" Sirius finally said snapping out of his daze.

"I said, I think we've all gotten fond of Dyane." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yea, right!" Sirius said, starting to grin.

"Well, I think I should go see what Dumbledore wants to see you guys later. And if you see Lily and Amy tell them where I am!" Dyane said, beginning to walk towards Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drops." Dyane muttered as she approached Dumbledore's office door. She walked up the stair case until she approached a second door. She knocked.

"Come in dear." A voice said from behind the wooden door.

Dyane slowly began to open the door as she stepped inside, glancing around the room, listening to all the muttering and murmuring paintings on the wall.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon shaped glasses. "Tea?" he asked his wand in hand.

"No thank you, um Sir could you tell me why I'm here, exactly?" Dyane asked, looking nervous as she sat down in the cozy chair on the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk.

"Very well then, I received these letters from your parents last night, and I thought I better give them to you single handedly, and without anyone around." He answered with a small smile, handing her two envelopes addressed to her.

Dyane glanced at the two envelopes. _"That's odd." _She thought. _"Ones from Mum…and ones from Dad…they always write in the same letter…." _Dyane hesitantly opened the one from her mother first. It read.

_Dearest Daughter, _

_I really don't know how to tell you this but; your father and I are getting divorced. Please try not to get too upset about all this, but I know you know about all the constant bickering and quarrelling and I know Grandma can't stand it anymore, especially with her not feeling too well lately. Your father and I have come to this solution with much consideration and we find this is the best way to continue working for the Order and to stop all the constant fighting. Please, please try to understand. Your father will be moving to another city for safety while I'll stay put. I know things may seem out of your control, but you do have some say in this. And I'm asking you to be honest with yourself on this, which one of us would you like to stay with? Please take your time making this decision. _

_With all the love in the world, _

_Mum xoxoxo _

Dyane was in shock. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even bother to read what Dad had written because she knew all he wanted to know was who she wanted to live with. This was a decision she wasn't prepared to make.

She stood up from the chair and slowly left the room, tuning out whatever Dumbledore was saying. Letter clutched in her hand, she bolted down the hallway as soon as she confirmed to herself no one was around.

She ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in the nearest stall to next to the door. She then slumped to the floor and for the first time in a long time she cried.

Meanwhile back at Gryffindor Tower Lily, Amy, and Remus were studying and James and Sirius were busy coming up with new pranks to pull on teachers.

Suddenly Lily had the feeling something was missing. "Has anyone seen Dyane?" she asked, looking up from her Potions book.

"Come to think of it…I haven't seen her since breakfast…" Amy said, putting her Charms notes away.

"Oh sorry we forgot to tell you, well one she passed out and landed in the Hospital Wing, and two she told us to tell you she had to go see Dumbledore and she would be back soon." James answered.

"She WHAT?" Lily exclaimed. "You pinhead how could you forget to tell us that?!"

"It just slipped my mind, that's all." James said sheepishly.

"Just slipped my mind my butt." Lily muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Well, we better go see where she is." Amy said, starting to walk towards the exit.

"Well where she could be? She should have left Dumbledore's about an hour ago." Remus said, glancing at his wrist watch.

"Hey have you seen a girl named Dyane lately?" Amy asked to a stray group of Ravenclaws in the hallway.

"I heard some girl say she heard her crying in the old girls bathroom on this floor." The Ravenclaw girl answered, as the rest of the group nodded.

"Come on then people!" Lily said grabbing Amy by the wrist and dragging her to old bathroom. James, Sirius, and Remus followed close behind.

"Dyane?" Lily asked, knocking on the old, torn up bathroom door.

Meanwhile when Dyane heard Lily's voice she immediately stopped crying.

"Ye-Yes?" she answered, her voice shaking.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked "Can you please come out?"

Dyane didn't know how to answer. She didn't want anyone to know what had happened, let alone know she had been crying.

"Uh no! Dumbledore asked me to do some weird experiment and I have to finish it tonight and this is the only place to do it!" Dyane lied, her heart pounding.

"Well could we come in?" Lily pressed, starting to get agitated.

"NO! It's too dangerous!" Dyane answered a little too quickly.

"Okay…if you're sure…just meet us back at the common room!" Lily said, taking Amy by the hand and walking away, still unsure of herself.

"C'mon Sirius you heard Dyane, she's fine, let's go." James said, starting to walk away with Remus.

"Just hold on a minute, I was to check something." Sirius answered, receiving a nod of understanding from James and Remus. Sirius waited patiently until they all were out of site and he made sure Dyane thought she was alone.

Meanwhile Dyane was still slumped against the bathroom stalls wall. "How could this happen?" she muttered. "It's all my fault…I could have stopped it, I should have stopped it…I could've…no I should've…oh what's the use…"

"Dyane?" a voice asked, taking Dyane in complete surprise.

"Sirius?" Dyane sniffed, beginning to stand up.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, walking closer to Dyane, so close he could see the silvery tears in her beautiful now dark blue eyes.

"Nothing." Dyane said, attempting to walk past Sirius and avoid this conversation. But Sirius had grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"You can't fool me Dyane, you've told me all I need to know about you, and I can tell when you're hiding something."

Dyane looked at Sirius for a moment and sat down on the bathroom floor. Letter still clutched in her hand. "You're not even supposed to be in here, this is a girl's bathroom." She said dumbly, obviously trying to avoid Sirius.

Sirius smirked, "This is moaning myrtles bathroom, no one comes in here anymore really, so it doesn't matter what gender you are."

"It is?" Dyane asked, finally looking up to the ceiling where surely there she was, Moaning Myrtle herself. "I didn't even notice her" Dyane muttered, failing to notice that Sirius had cleverly taken the letters from Dyane's hand.

"No one ever does!" Moaning Myrtle wailed, beginning to sob again.

"Sorry!" Dyane said lamely. "Hey! Give those back!" she exclaimed as she noticed Sirius had taken her letters.

"So this is what you're so upset about? Your parents are getting divorced?" Sirius said, with a slight note of humor in his voice.

"Yes, and what's so funny about it?" she demanded, snatching the letters from Sirius's hands. Shooting Sirius her best death glare, but nothing could hide the look of hurt in her voice.

"Look Dyane…I'm really sorry this happened, but-" Sirius started, but was cut off by Dyane.

"You have no idea! Absolutely no idea! You haven't got a clue! I could have stopped this! I destroyed my family! Now I'm forced to choose sides, and what about Grandma? What's she going to do? Oh this is all my-" This time it was Dyane's turn to get cut off.

"Calm down Dyane, this wasn't your choice, so how could you have-" Sirius replied calmly.

"I could have done something Sirius, I mean I could have should have…" Dyane trailed off, tears once again caught Dyane off guard. She slumped to the floor once again.

"Dyane, I'm really sorry, honestly." Sirius said, sliding down next to Dyane on the floor. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." Dyane said darkly, starting to stand up. Sirius looked taken back for a moment. "But I could use a hug." She added with a small smile.

"I can do that." Sirius said with a smile, he then wrapped his arms around her slim body and hugged her tight.

Dyane smiled into his shoulder. He smelt like peppermint, her favorite smell in the world. Butterflies formed in her stomach as the hug continued on.

Sirius also smiled into Dyane's wavy hair. Sirius had really taken a liking to this girl and would do anything to keep her happy. She smelled like Cherries and Vanilla…his favorite scents in the world. And the weird part was…he also got butterflies in his stomach.

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took forever to update again! I told you things would take a turn! And just think THERE ARE MANY MORE TWISTS AND TURNS TO COME!! Please, please, please Review, Rate, Message, and Comment! Thank You! God Bless!


	7. Dreadful News

Many moths had passed since that evening between Sirius and Dyane. It was now the 20th of December and Hogwarts was now covered in gleaming and glistening pure white snow.

The Marauder's and Lily, Dyane, and Amy all sat at Gryffindor's table in the Great Hall, talking and chatting around breakfast. Suddenly out of nowhere James accidently flung a piece of bacon and it landed right smack on Amy's face.

Amy's ice blue eyes narrowed on James as she looked up from her book and slowly picked the stray piece of bacon of her lap where it landed.

James suddenly looked very afraid as Amy whipped out her wand and muttered a quick spell that made the eggs fly up and land right on James's face. Amy smirked while Remus secretly high fived her.

"Hey mate!" James shouted, pointing his finger accusingly at Remus.

"What? You kind of deserved it, sorry." Remus said shrugging as he wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder. Amy just smiled innocently at James while he scowled.

"Would you guys stop, food isn't a toy!" Lily said, slamming her book shut.

"Lily, c'mon it isn't a big deal, you're just stressed because of that big Potions test we have later." Amy said with a smile.

Lily simply rolled her eyes, and then said "Dyane, you and Sirius are awfully quiet this morning."

"Huh?" Dyane asked, looking up briefly from her newest muggle book, Twilight.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking up from his plate.

"See what I mean?" Lily said, getting James' attention.

"Obviously something's on their minds, Lily." Remus stated calmly.

"But-humph…"Lily said, defeated.

"Yea, just leave them along; maybe they didn't get any sleep or something…" James said, smirking, waving his hand in front of Sirius's face.

"Well we got to get to class…so see you later!" Amy said, waving and beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yea, bye Dyane!" Lily said hopefully trying to get a word out of Dyane before she left. No such luck, Dyane just waved, not even looking up from her book.

"Yea, we better get to Charms early; James didn't do his homework last night." Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"So what if I didn't? At least I'm doing it now!" James exclaimed as the pair walked off.

Suddenly a brown, female owl swooped down and dropped two letters in front of Dyane. Dyane sighed and book marked her place in her book. She already knew who it was from.

"Dyane, who long to we have to keep doing this?" Sirius asked, not hesitating to take one of the letters.

"Doing what?" Dyane asked, reading the letter from her mom.

"You know…not being able to talk about your little situation in front of our friends." Sirius answered, putting down the letter from Dyane's Dad.

"Oh I don't know…I just…It would be really hard for me if they knew…I mean they would be all over me all the time…and I would hate that…plus it seems like they already have enough stress on them already." Dyane replied, picking up her father's letter.

Sirius sighed and said "Fine, but you have to make a decision soon Dyane, you can't keep them hanging like this forever."

"Yea, I know Sirius." Dyane said, scooping up her bag and hiding the letters in her robe. "It's just so hard; I love them both so much."

"You'll figure it out." Sirius said calmly with a warm smile on his face.

Dyane simply smiled back and gathered up her stuff, heading for Charms. Sirius was right behind her as they chatted casually on their way to class. To anyone who didn't know either of them personally it would look very much like they were dating.

As the pair entered the classroom, they spotted James and Remus in the back of the room, Amy gave a small smile and waved as she joined them at their table, Sirius close behind her.

"Hey!" she said, putting on her best smile for them, as she sat down in the seat on the right side of James, with Remus on his left ,Sirius took the seat on Dyane's right. James raised his brow suspiciously at Dyane and then glanced at Sirius. Sirius just shrugged and took out a lose piece of parchment, scribbled on it and passed it to Dyane. And that earned a glance from Remus.

James, looking determined to figure out what was going on, scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and passed it to Remus who passed it to Sirius.

James: Hey…what's going on between you and Dyane? Seriously mate…

Sirius: Nothing, were just talking, no biggie.

James: No biggie? You're acting like your protecting her form something…are you two hiding something.

Sirius put on his best serious glance and "what the crap?" face he could and shot it at James and replied to the note.

Sirius: YOU'RE MY BEST MATE JAMES! IF SOMETHING WAS UP I WOULD BE SURE TO TELL YOU!

James gave Sirius one final look and wrote:

James: Fine…so it looks like your checking Dyane out…haha

Sirius:?????

James: Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about Padfoot c'mon! I wasn't born yesterday!

Sirius: Okay, fine I may have taken a liking to her…just a little bit though!

James: uh huh…

Sirius: SERIOUSLY! (A/N: haha "Sirius…Seriously...LOL)

James: yea uh huh, keep telling yourself that…

Sirius: oh shut up Prongs!

James: Make me!

That did it, Sirius was just about to jump out of his seat and tackle James to the ground, but he suddenly realized he was in the middle of class and there was nothing he could do about it…for now. So he settled for a death glace and tore up the note between him and James, and returned to the one between him and Dyane.

Sirius: Sorry to hound you Dyane, but you got to make a decisions soon…SORRY!

Dyane: Ugh…it's so hard…but I don't want to have to move…

Sirius: So choose your Mom!

Dyane: But it would be nice to move somewhere else…

Sirius: *sigh*

Dyane: Sorry…maybe I should stay with Mom…just to keep an eye on Grandma…

Sirius: There's an idea! And maybe you can visit your Dad for the holidays!

Dyane: That could work…I'll try it! I'll write letters to them right now! I owe you Sirius!

Sirius: No problem, just being a good friend.

Dyane: Yea, yea…

And that was the end of the conversation, writing down her notes during classes as fast as she could, she also worked on her letters to her parents, making sure she elaborated on how hard the decision was for her, and giving her most sincere apologies to her father,

Somehow Dyane managed to finish the letters during free period. "Well, I'm going to go send these letters to my parents." She announced as she brushed the grass off her robe.

"Um…okay?" James said, looking up from the golden snitched he nicked from the storage room.

"I'll go with you." Sirius said, springing to his feet. James gave him thumbs up as the pair walked away.

Owls swarmed over Dyane and Sirius's heads as they approached the Owlry. Dyane ended up picking a chocolate brown female Owl that was rather small, but looked fit to do the job.

"Here you go." Dyane muttered, tying the letters to the Owl's neck.

Suddenly out of nowhere just as Dyane's owl set off, another rather large, white owl swooped in, carrying a letter. The owl stared at Dyane for a moment and then gave a soft hoot.

"Is this for me?" Dyane asked sweetly, untying the letter from the mysterious white owl.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked, looking over Dyane's shoulder.

"It's from…the Ministry of Magic?" Dyane gasped, hesitantly opening the tightly sealed envelope. The letter suddenly took shape of a women's mouth and spoke.

"Dear Miss. Sherman, we are dreadfully sorry to say, but your parents, Ryan L. Sherman and Elizabeth M. Sherman were found dead at approximately 9:45 PM last night at the address 367 Whisper Park Drive. It appears they were killed with the Killing Curse. According to their last will and testament your grandmother is rightful and legal guardian of you until further notice. Again we are terribly sorry about what has happened and we will notify you when the burial will take place. Have a pleasant afternoon, Sincerely the Minister of Magic"

The letter then shriveled up and tore itself apart. The tiny pieces just floated around slowly to the ground as Dyane stood there in shock.

"Dyane…I-" Sirius started, but Dyane dashed out of the Owlry. Sirius began to run after her, determined not to lose her. "Wait!" he shouted, but Dyane simply kept running. _"She's fast, I'll give her that." _Sirius thought as he continued to chase her. Luckily almost everyone was outside since it was free period, that or they were in class.

Dyane turned around to see if Sirius was still following her. He was. She rolled her teary eyes. She didn't want to face anyone, or want anyone's sympathy. She made a sharp right turn down the dark and empty hallway where there were two different paths; she made a quick and hasty decision and went through the one on the left. When she was sure she had lost Sirius she immediately dropped her guard and slumped to the ground, and cried silently.

Dyane closed her eyes and imagined what her parents looked like the last time she saw them, she thought about what they had told her before she had left for Hogwarts, before she had known what a terrible year had yet to come. When she opened her eyes, Sirius was standing in front of her, looking very worried and concerned.

"Dyane are you okay?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to her.

"Sirius, do I look okay to you?" Dyane replied, with a small, tiny smile.

"Um…no…." Sirius replied defeated. "Dyane…I wish I could make it go away, I really do…"

"It's okay Sirius, at least I still got my Grandma…but now they're never going to know what my decision was, nor are they ever going to read those letters." Dyane replied with a sigh.

"At least you have…I mean had great parents…I wouldn't mind if mine were the ones dead, what did your parents do to deserve to die?" Sirius said his expression blank.

Dyane was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She wiped the tears with her robes sleeves, and stood up.

"We better get back outside." Sirius said, taking Dyane's hand.

Dyane gave him a small smile and didn't even try to pull her hand away. But deep inside Dyane's heart was aching, she felt like someone had ripped apart of her souls out of her. She felt empty, she nothing…

_**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed! I hope it wasn't too bad…lol. Please don't be too harsh! PLEASE REVIEW, MESSAGE ME, RATE! OR WHATEVER! LOL God Bless!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Preview!

Dyane looked out the slightly foggy window. Snow was falling quickly and had covered Hogwarts in a blanket of snow. It had been only four days since the news of her parents death had reached her and she still couldn't get the voice out of her head that was quoting the minister of magic's words that felt like a knife piercing her heart.

She thought back to the old nightmare she had while she was unconscious in the hospital wing, the one about her parents being murdered. She wandered if that dream had any truth to it. Dumbledore had told her not too long ago that it was unknown who had killed her parents only that they were found dead in one of their posts for the Order. This thought seemed to give her an eerie feeling and chills up her spine.

Suddenly she heard her door creak open, she slowly moved her gaze towards the door. It was Sirius.

"Hey." He said softly, gazing at the suit case packed and lying on her perfectly made bed, along with Cougar snoozing right on top of it.

"Hi." She replied, straitening herself up and walking towards Sirius.

"So, you're really going, huh?" Sirius asked his voice full of sadness.

"Yea." Dyane seemed to sigh, as that sigh came, a small pit of coldness quickly spread throughout her body. "I wouldn't have to if It wasn't for my-." Dyane couldn't say the world. It made it seem all too real for her. Sirius flashed a worried look. "_No, I can't let him see my mask fall, he shouldn't worry about me."_ Dyane thought, as she started to regain herself and put on a small but fake smile.

"But, promise you'll come visit me at least one day over Christmas break." She said, this time it took effort to say it without sighing.

"You bet I will." Sirius replied, smiling.

"I'll be counting on it." Dyane replied, slowly taking Cougar off her suit case, and handing him to Sirius while taking the suit case for herself as they headed out the door and downstairs to meet Dyane's Grandmother.

As they approached the downstairs area, Dyane spotted her Grandmother talking to Dumbledore. Dyane made a confused look as she continued down the stairs. As Dyane and Sirius drew closer to the couple Dyane quickly analyzed the situation. The two seemed to be engaged in a deep conversation and barley noticed Dyane and Sirius approaching.

Suddenly Dumbledore and Dyane's Grandmother, Maria looked up. As Dyane was only inches from her grandmother's face, she could still see how Maria's eyes were saddened at the loss of her only daughter and son and law. Dyane also noticed how Dumbledore's eyes seemed to twinkle like stars.

"I trust you have everything you need Dyane." Dumbledore said in his usual voice tone, the one that always left you wandering what he was truly thinking.

"Yes, Sir." Dyane replied, putting her suitcase down for a minute to give her Grandmother a hug.

Maria opened her arms to Dyane and flashed a small, yet sincere smile.

"I missed you." Maria said into Dyane's hair. Her grandmother was only an inch or two shorter than Dyane, but she was a strong woman, but this women that Dyane saw before her, was broken and almost unrecognizable.

"You to Grandma." Dyane replied sadly, ending the hug with a pat on her grandmother's back.

"Bye Sirius." Dyane said in a meek voice while picking her suit case back up.

"Bye." Sirius said, giving her a brief kiss on the forehead while adding, "I'll miss you.", and handing Maria the still sleeping Cougar and also leaving Dyane confused and cheeks bright red.

"Come on dear." Maria said, her voice not as bold and sure as Dyane remembered it was before this awful year had come about.

"I lifted the apparition binding spell for only a few minutes so you two must leave soon." Dumbledore said hastily.

Dyane's grandmother nodded in agreement and then raised her wand. Dyane impulsively placed her hand on her grandmother's shoulder. Suddenly Dyane felt a breeze go through her hair as they were quickly pulled through space and time. With a sudden jolt they finally reached their destination, home.

Dyane opened her hazel eyes and looked around. Everything was as it was before she left for Hogwarts earlier that year. It was as if nothing had happened. Dyane almost fooled herself into thinking her parents would come out of the house to greet her.

Dyane suddenly dropped her suit case on the side walk and dashed towards the front door. She hastily opened the front door, and sprinted towards her parents' room. As she approached her parents' closed door, she slowly turned the cold, brass knob on the door. As the door slowly creaked open, she suddenly felt a sense of false hope that her parents' would be on the other side, but as she finally had the whole door open, her imagination failed and came crashing down to the harsh reality of her parents room being packed with boxes stacked and scattered all over the room . Dyane was in shock, she hadn't been expecting things to move on so quickly.

"I don't think it's good for you to be in here." a cool voice said, breaking Dyane's thoughts. Dyane turned around only to see that is was Maria.

"Oh…I was just-." Dyane stuttered, shocked at her grandmother speak in a tone such as the one she just spoke in.

"Come on." Her grandmother said with a sigh, taking her by the hand and pulling her out of her parents' room and into the kitchen.

"Grandma, things seem to be moving rather...uh…" Dyane started to say while taking Cougar off one of the bar stools, earning a small growl from him as he trotted away into the living room.

"Fast?" Maria added with a small smile that seemed to be somewhat recognizable by Dyane.

"Yea." Dyane said with a sigh, slumping down in her seat slightly.

"Well sweetie, to be honest with you…I really don't know what to say…" Maria stated while fiddling around in the kitchen, finally pulling out a box of coco mix and a pot. "Hot chocolate?" she asked.

"That would be lovely, thanks Grandma." Dyane replied. That was the one thing she loved the most about her Grandma, her ability to read her mind and know how she was feeling and what she needed most that moment.

"Dyane, why don't you change into something more comfortable?" Her Grandmother said, stirring the steaming pot of hot chocolate over the hot stove.

Dyane slowly got up out of her seat. She quickly glanced down at what she was wearing. She wore a light blue v-neck with a black cami underneath with normal dark faded jeans with black canvas shoes. Dyane was pretty comfortable in that, but seeing her grandmother want her to change, she thought it would be better to do as she was asked.

As Dyane walked up to wooden steps, she looked around at all the magical moving pictures that were hung on the wall all the way up the stairs. Dyane smiled as she passed at the one picture of her riding a toy broom stick around the house on Christmas. Her father was laughing and her mother has half panicking and half laughing at the same time. She then spotted a picture of her making a cake with her mother. Dyane had to laugh at that one.

"I remember that time." Dyane said to herself while smiling slightly. She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes and listened to the distant laughter of the once younger version of herself in the photograph. "I got flour and egg yolk all over the kitchen and the cake got badly burned." She said to herself not even bothering to look at the picture. "Dad never let me use the stove again." She added with a hint of laughter in her voice while continuing to walk up the stairs.

As she opened the door to her bedroom, she looked around. Same bed, same desk, same carpet, same photographs of her family and friends that hung on her walls, everything was exactly as she left it before she left for Hogwarts earlier that year.

Dyane made her way across the room and went towards the windowsill. She yanked at the rope and drew the blinds. The sun's rays beamed into her room, and seemed to brighten everything except Dyane's mood.

Dyane looked around her neighborhood; younger kids were playing basketball while dressed in heavy snow gear while some made snowmen. She then noticed some of the parents step outside and call the children in for hot chocolate. She felt a long in her heart for her parents. She wanted her parents to come and welcome her back home. She wanted to be wrapped in her father's arms, to be kissed by her mother. But she knew that would never happen again.

Dyane then snapped the blinds shut, not wanting to see anymore. She glanced at the clock, noticing how she didn't even know what time it was. The clock read 12:45. She sighed; she must not have noticed how early it was when she was picked up by her grandmother.

She then picked out a random pajama outfit that was comfy and collapsed on her bed. "How much worse could things get?" she asked herself. Her hazel eyes slowly drifted from the ceiling towards a bright red songbook that she kept on the small book holder she had on top of the small mantel type thing she had over her desk.

Dyane refused to pick it up; it had too many memories in it for her to bear right now. They held memories of songs written for the church choir and songs her and her father wrote together and sung at church. "Ugh get out of my head!" Dyane shouted, shaking her head, thinking that would help knock out the memories of her parents.

"Dyane?" a voice asked.

"Yea?" Dyane replied, attempting to recollect herself for her grandmother as she opened her door for her.

"I have some hot chocolate for you." Maria said making her way into Dyane's room while handing her a glass. "Careful its hot." She added.

Dyane took a seat on her comfy rotating chair in front of her desk and then took a sip of her hot chocolate. It tasted warm and sweet and sent shivers up her spine.

"I think we have a lot to talk about, Dyane." Maria said, breaking the silence while taking a short sip of her own drink.

"Like…" Dyane said obviously hinting in her voice she didn't want to talk.

"Like when their funeral will be and-" Maria started but was interrupted by Dyane.

"Why are we focusing on that?" Dyane snapped.

"Because it's important. Now can we please have a conversation?" Dyane's grandmother asked patiently.

"Yes, ma'am." Dyane replied, ashamed of having snapped at her grandmother.

"Now, I understand how you're feeling Dyane. I'm feeling some of it to, but I just want you to know, whatever happens…we still have each other." Dyane's grandmother continued. "And I might not be around for much longer either."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Dyane shouted, feeling her breath shorten, and her throat tighten.

"I very well am dear, you know about that caner thing we talked about earlier. Well I got it checked out by the doctor and they said I have a tumor in my brain." Dyane's grandmother said, careful of the words she chose.

"Grandma, why are telling me this now?" Dyane said while rubbing her forehead. "Don't I already have enough stress?"

"I thought that I should let you know now, so you're not completely in the dark." Maria answered softly.

"Can't you go to a wizard medical center or something?" Dyane protested, desperate to have this issue resolved.

"No Dyane, I already tried, and since I'm a muggle, they refuse to treat me simply because of that fact." Dyane's grandmother continued.

* * *

**Author's Note: REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW THEM! Thanks! God Bless !**


End file.
